Settling Differences
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse. Peter is furious after Caspian's brush with releasing the White Witch, will he be able to control his rage in order to settle their differences or will he take it out on the young prince? Caspian/Peter oneshot.


A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have i

_**A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have in my notes from the Prince Caspian movie (Because I'm a nerd and had my notebook out in the theater…) I'm making up or guessing on…but try and enjoy it? Maybe?**_

**This takes place just after the witch was almost released in PRINCE CASPIAN.**

Peter watched as the fire lit cave began to clear out – soon it was just him, Caspian and Edmund. "What was that?" Caspian asked, breathing heavily.

"The White With," Edmund sighed, still looking slightly shaken.

"I guessed as much," Caspian nodded. "How did that happen is more what I wanted to know."

"I've no idea." Peter sighed. "But thanks to you," he turned on Caspian, "she almost got free! Do you know what could have happened? I've little doubt in my mind that she'd have killed us all!" Peter glared at Caspian.

"Hey," Edmund moved to stand between Caspian and Peter, staring his brother down. "You should have seen the look in your eyes; you were just as close to letting her out as Caspian was!" Edmund narrowed his eyes, challenging Peter.

"If he hadn't allowed the circle to be drawn in the first place-"

"SHUT UP PETER!" Edmund slapped his older brother. "He's new to this! We all make mistakes, I of all people know how persuasive she is, just it go, alright? There are more pressing things to be dealt with right now, the two of you can finish your power struggle after we save Narnia

"FINE!" Peter backed away, breathing heavily.

"We should get some rest if we're going to be strong enough to defeat their numbers." Edmund looked at his brother, calmer this time.

"He is right," Caspian nodded.

"You go ahead, I'll be another minute or so." Peter turned away from Caspian and Edmund.

"Right…" Edmund sighed, but exited the exited the cavern in order to go find some place to get some sleep. Caspian began to follow, but Peter grabbed his arm.

"You and I need to talk." Peter looked at Caspian, his gaze stern.

"Look, I haven't been involved in this long," Caspian sighed. "I'm sorry that I have made so many mistakes, I don't mean to challenge your authority, I just want to help Narnia."

"You're not doing a very good job of that," Peter hissed. "But that's not what I was talking about." His grasp around Caspian's arm grew tighter and Caspian winced.

"Then what _are _you talking about?" Caspian's dark eyes bored in to Peter, drowning in curiosity.

"Earlier when I was speaking, you were staring at me, why?"

"I was in awe." Caspian shrugged. "You seemed so in control, so informed, I was impressed with your intellect and capabilities."

"Yeah?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side, still staring half angrily at Caspian, who just nodded. "Then why are you looking at me the same way now?"

"I suppose that is the question, isn't it?" Caspian smirked and it was Peter's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Peter," Caspian rolled his eyes. "Don't go there, after all, you wouldn't be confronting me about this if you hadn't been looking at me too." Peter's breath caught in his throat as his eyes darted all over Caspian's body.

"I hate that you're right about that…" Peter's voice was soft, practically a whisper.

"I know you do." Caspian nodded.

"Shit," Peter muttered under his breath before pulling Caspian by his arm so that they were only an inch or so apart. "You have about ten seconds to change your mind before I'm past the point of no return."

"I understand." Caspian nodded again and leaned down, meeting Peter's lips in a mutually aggressive, lust filled kiss. Peter's hand ran wildly through Caspian's long, thick hair while Caspian's hands traveled down to Peter's hips, pulling him in tightly so that their bodies were pressed together. Caspian took charge, backing Peter into one of the hard, stone walls, holding him against it with his body.

"What the hell are we doing?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"Whatever we want." Caspian began to kiss Peter's neck, sucking roughly on Peter's skin. Peter closed his eyes and let out a low moan, pleased by Caspian's touch. Peter's breathing hitched as Caspian pulled him away from the wall, turning him around and holding the blond by the collar of his tunic. Caspian pulled a dagger from his belt and put the blade to the back of Peter's neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I wasn't worried," Peter retorted as Caspian began to cut open the back of the garment as well as the shirt underneath it. Once he got near the bottom, Caspian held the blade of the knife between is teeth and tore through the hem, exposing Peter's bare back. The prince extracted the dagger from his mouth and let it drop to the ground. He pushed the clean-cut clothing off of Peter's shoulders, letting it fall in a heap in front of Peter. Caspian then wrapped his arms around Peter, running his hands over the boy's bare chest as he kissed Peter's back, nipping aggressively every so often. "Ok, that's enough." Peter whipped around and punched Caspian, catching the dark haired boy off guard and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ahh!" Caspian let out a small cry as Peter climbed on top of him, pulling open the rough Telmarine armor. Peter leaned down and kissed Caspian roughly, forcing his tongue in to Caspian's mouth. Caspian returned the kiss with just as much fervor, his hands running over Peter's pronounced back muscles.

"Hold still," Peter warned as he changed position. His left knee rested by Caspian's right side as it had been, but he moves his right leg so that his foot was flat on the floor, his thigh out straight, his bent knee forming a 90 degree angle. He picked up an arrow that had been left on the ground and snapped it clean in two over his thigh. He tossed the back half away and moved his leg again so that his right knee now mirrored his left. As he leaned back down towards Caspian, he put the tip of the arrow to the top of Caspian's shirt, effortlessly pulling it down, severing the ties that held the neckline of the loose, white shirt closed. Once the arrowhead struck the vertex of the 'V' in the neck of the shirt, Peter made a small cut with the arrow before tossing it aside and ripping the shirt open. He gasped slightly as his eyes fell on Caspian's perfectly toned torso.

"Surprised?" Caspian asked, smirking slightly.

"Shut up." Peter flattened his body against Caspian's, their warm skin pressing together. Peter's lips moved just below Caspian's ear to the base of the boy's jaw. He left a quick kiss at the base before running his tongue down the jaw all the way to the chin. Caspian let out a slight moan and Peter let his tongue run down the center of Caspian's throat, all the way down his chest to his abdomen. Caspian's back arched upwards as Peter began to lick the defined muscles.

After a bit longer, Caspian forcefully pushed Peter off of him and stood up. He grabbed the back of Peter's neck and pulled the blond to his feet roughly. Peter stumbled slightly, but regained his balance quickly, lunging towards Caspian. Unphased by Peter's attack, Caspian made a grab at Peter's pants, pulling them to his knees. Peter bent down and pulled off his boots. Caspian followed suit and soon two pairs of boots and trousers were on the ground, leaving both boys completely naked. Caspian grabbed Peter by his hair and threw him down onto the right side of the cracked stone table. "Ahh!" Peter cried out as his cheek was cut on the edge of the table.

"Don't move," Caspian ordered. Peter grunted in acknowledgement and Caspian grabbed the belts that had been secure both his and Peter's swords. He removed the weapons and approached the table again. "Put up a fight all you want, you know I'll get the best of you." Caspian took his own belt and wrapped it once around Peter's right wrist before fastening it around the corner of the table so tightly that Peter couldn't have moved his wrist if he'd used all of his strength. Then Caspian went to Peter's left side and secured his left wrist to the jagged break in the table. Peter let out a low gasp as Caspian lay on top of him. "Are you ready?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Caspian shrugged slightly before making the decision motion. Peter let out a strangled yelp as Caspian pushed in to him and Caspian clapped a hand over Peter's mouth. Peter winced as Caspian began to thrust, but it wasn't all pain, there was something unique about this pain that made him crave more and more. He released a moan in to the hand covering his mouth and Caspian took that as a sign to go on as he was. Neither boy cared that the action was rough, unethical and potentially dangerous, they were too caught up in the moment, in the passion. Once Caspian had finished, he pulled his hand away from Peter's mouth. "You liked that?"

"Yes," Peter nodded, out of breath.

"Me too." Caspian knelt down, undoing the belts binding Peter to the table. Peter reacted immediately, grabbing Caspian around the neck and pressing him against the wall, holding him by his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing to you that you're not the only one in control here." Peter kissed him roughly for a few seconds before pulling away, releasing Caspian's throat.

"So I take it we've settled our differences?" Caspian looked curiously at Peter.

"Far from it, we've just found one thing that we have in common."


End file.
